Spread My Wings
by angel-n-floridaorbust
Summary: Joint fic by angel40689 and floridaorbust151. Jayna wants to grow up and be a teenager. But how can she if her dad won't ler her? (Randy Orton fic) Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Jayna

I'm Jayna. I'm 13 years old. I live in St. Louis, Missouri with my grandparents. I live with them because my mom died when I was a baby, and my dad travels a lot with his Job. My Dad is Randy Orton. He works with the WWE. I look just like him, but I have green eyes that I get from my mom. My brown hair comes down to the middle of my back. He's the best. A little embarrassing, but still the best. He says he does it to make up for the time that he's away, but I say, if you wanna make it up to me, give me your credit card. I get to travel with him in the summer, and I usually come back home to Granny and Papa about three days before school starts in the summer.

I love my dad's friends. They give me about a million nicknames. Dad calls me Peanut. Uncle John, my dad's best friend, calls me Little Jay, Uncle Dave, he calls me Squirt. Uncle Ric calls me Shorty, along with Uncle Paul; the two of them can be real pains some times. (I mean that in the best way possible) I also like to hang around with the Divas, but my all time favorite is Amy. She's married to Matt Hardy. His brother Jeff, who's 24, is like my big brother. They call me Baby Orton. Amy is so awesome. She's like my idol, and her son Mike, he's cool too. He's really cute too…but he's 15, and I just turned 13. Dad would never let me go out with him, or ANY other guy, for that matter. He's really over protective over me, it's really irritating sometimes.

Dad has a girlfriend. Her name is Stacy Keibler. I don't know why, but I just don't like her. She's a real goody-two shoes. I can't really stand how she's all syrupy sweet. Amy says I should lighten up on her, but she's so annoying, and her skirts are always way too short. If you ask me, skirts suck. So do dresses for that matter. I don't like them, or the color pink. I'm a tomboy, and I'm proud of it.

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone.

"What's up Peanut? You all packed?" the voice on the other end said.

"Ah, I'm so, doing it right now Dad." I said, throwing my swimsuit into my suitcase.

"You never do things ahead of time, do you?" he said, laughing.

"Guess not!"

"What time does your plane land?"

"Uh, hold on, let me get my ticket and check." I walked across my room to my bureau and looked at my ticket. "I land in Tampa at 12:45 in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay. Now Peanut, I don't know whether I'll be there, but if it's not me, it'll be John, Paul, or Stacy."

"Dad, NOT Stacy." I groaned, flopping on my bed.

"Don't start Jayna." He said, sighing. I knew he was pacing and pinching the bridge on his nose.

"But Dad, I don't like her. Why couldn't you date someone more like Torrie or Jackie, or even Amy? Why Stacy? She's not too bright you know."

"Jayna Lisa Orton, just stop. Me or John will be there tomorrow, okay, just don't start this conversation again."

"Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry dad." I said, after a pause.

"It's okay, I know you'll never get used to the thought of me being with someone. It's always been just you and me, but now, I'm with Stace, so you got to adjust."

"Okay, fine, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Peanut."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"See ya tomorrow." He said hanging up the phone.

I finished packing up all of my things, then I called my best friend Morgan. She's lived across the street from me since we were born. We know everything about each other. Once we hung up, I showered, and went to bed. I had to hurry up and get to sleep. I had to be at the airport early, and to top it all off… I couldn't wait to see my dad again.


	2. Meeting Dad

Chapter 2

Randy's POV:

Jayna's plane was 10 minutes late, I guess that they had a delay somewhere along the line. It was already 1:00, and I had an autograph signing to get to by 1:30. It's a good thing that the place is only like 20 minutes away. My cell phone started going off, it was Stacy, so I answered it.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, I was just wondering if Jayna's plane had landed yet." Stacy replied.

"It's supposed to be landing any time now. It was delayed 10 minutes." I answered.

"Oh, ok. Well, could you call me when you two are leaving?" Stacy asked me.

"Yea, no problem. I gotta go Stace, her plane just got in. Love you, bye!"

"Alright, love you too! I'll talk to you in a few!" Stacy replied right as I hung up.

I watched as a line of grouchy looking travelers exited the gate, and then held up a sign that I had made, big bold letters that spelled out "PEANUT." I don't get near enough time to embarrass my little girl! I saw Jayna walking through the gate, and then saw her turn beet red when she saw the sign. She quickly walked towards me, and I put the sign down.

"Dad, I can't believe that you made a sign, especially with Peanut across it. Geez, don't you embarrass me enough?" Jayna exclaimed.

"Actually, I don't embarrass you enough!" I replied.

"Well, whatever! How ya been daddy?" Jayna asked as she gave me a big hug.

I picked her up and twirled her around and then put her down again.

"I've been great. Oh, hang on a second! I've got to call Stacy." I answered, pulling out my phone.

"Aww, do you have to dad?" Jayna whined.

"Yes I have to. I don't get why you don't like Stacy, she's a great person!" I replied.

"She's so, slutty!" Jayna scoffed.

"Jayna Lisa Orton, you better watch your mouth. Stacy is not a slut, she's not even close to one. You need to give her a chance, she really likes you." I scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jayna quietly answered. I shook my head, and called Stacy.

"Hey, she's here?" Stacy asked as she answered the phone.

"Yea, she just got here. We're on our way to baggage claim, and then I have to haul ass to get to the autograph signing."

"Ok, can I talk to her real quick?" Stacy asked.

"I guess. Jayna, Stacy wants to talk to you real quick."

* * *

I can't believe that dad wants me to talk to this poser. I reluctantly nodded my head, and then sighed as I took the phone from my dad.

"Hi Stacy."

"Hey Jayna! How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"That's cool. Would it be alright if you hung out with me while your dad was doing the autograph signing? We could go shopping! It would be a blast!" Stacy asked.

I looked at my dad, and he nodded his head, so immediately I knew that this was already planned, and then agreed.

"Great! I'll see you in about 20 minutes then!" Stacy replied.

"Ok, bye!" I answered as I hung up. I gave my dad back his phone, and then he grabbed my bag and we were off.

"So you're ok with hanging with Stacy for a few hours?" my dad asked me.

"Yea, it's not like I really had a choice in the matter." I replied, looking out the window.

"Jay, you need to give Stace a chance. I swear that you'd like her, if ya gave her a chance. Just do this for me, and BE NICE young lady!" Dad threatened.

"I will."

"I think that Stacy said something about Amy going shopping with you guys, so that should cheer you up some.

"Amy is going? Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked, getting excited. Amy is awesome; I wish that she had a clone so dad could go out with her!

"Yea, Amy is going. Now, be good, listen to Stacy and Amy, spend lots of money, and I promise that I'll be all yours later! We can catch a movie, go eat, or whatever you want Peanut." Dad said, parking at the hotel.

"I'll be good, I swear!" I replied as I got out of the car and headed over towards Amy and Stacy. This was going to be a blast!


	3. Kicking Ass

I ran across the hotel parking lot ignoring my dad's panicked shouts to be careful as I dodged a black car. I dived into Amy's arms and she picked me up, spinning me in circles.

"Oh my gosh Baby Orton! I missed ya so much!" she laughed. I loved Amy so much. She was like my second mom, but my best friend at the same time.

"Missed you too Amy! Oh, hi Stacy" I smiled at my dad's girlfriend, who smiled and waved at me. Amy sat me down and stepped back to look at me. I was dressed comfortable in black cargo pants that stopped about a centimeter under my belly button, and a Royal blue tank top that said "My dad can beat your dad. And I could probably beat him too!" whose hem hit my belly button dead center. My dark brown hair was in its usual Single French Braid down the middle of my back, and on my feet were some black Converse All-Stars.

"Looks like someone's _developing_, if you know what I mean." Amy teased. She knew that I hated my chest. I thought it was too big, seeing how I was already pushing a B cup and I'm only 13! It's really annoying, honestly.

"Gosh Amy!" I said blushing, causing Amy and Stacy to giggle.

"Sorry Kid."

"Whatever chickie. Is my favorite Uncle in the whole wide world here yet?"

"Yeah, John's here. His room number is 1217. He'll be down any minute because he's riding with your dad to the signing." Stacy answered.

"Actually, I'm right here!" a voice said. Suddenly, I was lifted clear off of my feet and I was sitting on my uncle's shoulders.

"So, how's the number 1 link of the Chain Gang doing?"

"I'm great Uncle John!" I smiled, taking his hat off and putting it on my head.

"You stealing my clothes already kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager now." I said smartly, now taking his chain off and putting it on.

"Alright Jay, but I need that back before we go to the signing, and you're not going to the signing, you're going shopping, right?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. I wanted to hang out with the wrestlers. It was close to what I loved to do, which was Karate. I liked physical activity, and I also loved shopping. I just loved talking about matches and things like that more.

"Don't be like that; I gotta pick up some things for Justin anyway. He's gonna be meeting us at our show in North Carolina next week." Amy said. When she said that, I started beaming. Justin is Amy's son. He's 15, and he'll be 16 pretty soon. He's my other best friend. I've known him my whole life, and he was my first kiss.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3 **START FLASHBACK** E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

I was 7 and he was 10. We were in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania at some playground Uncle John had taken us to, and we were on the swings. He was teaching me how to jump off of the swing when it was at its highest point. (What can I say; he inherited the daredevil gene from his uncle) I jumped off too late, and I hit the ground. HARD. Face first. I threw my arm out and I felt it snap the second it hit the ground. He jumped off of his swing (perfectly, of course) and ran to me.

"Jay-Jay, are you okay?"

"I don't think so Jussy. My arm hurts real bad." I said, crying. He leaned in to kiss me on my cheek, but I turned to look at him at the same time. I got my first kiss from him at that moment. "Could you get Uncle Johnny? It hurts!" I cried. He jumped up and ran off as fast as he could over to where my Uncle was talking on his cell phone.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E **END FLASHBACK** E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

"Uh oh Amy, Looks like _someone_ has a little crush on Justin," Stacy laughed. I rolled my eyes at her, and then jumped off of Uncle John's shoulders. I was beet red, because it was true; Justin was my best friend, but I wanted to be more than that. I mean, who would want a little scrawny tomboy like me, when there's some pretty Stacy look-alike out there waiting for him?

"Do not!" I said, still red.

"I think she does," Amy chimed in. "What do you think John?"

"Well, seeing how little Jay here is all red, I'd say so!" he said, slipping the chain from around my neck and onto his own. "Hat, Jay." He said, holding his hand out. I took it off and gave it to him. Then I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. When I hugged him, he said,

"Remind me later to give you your birthday presents."

"Okay." I giggled, looking up at him.

"Dave has one for you too…So do Paul, Ric, and just about every other person on the roster. Damn, you're spoiled."

"Ha, Ha. But you spoil me, so it's all your fault!" I laughed. Then I said goodbye to my dad once he double- and triple-checked that I had my cell phone and that it was fully charged, and I got into Amy's car along with Amy and Stacy.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3EE3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

Amy and Stacy sure can shop. We'd been in the mall for almost three hours, and they allowed me to go into the CD store while they went into Victoria's Secret. I did NOT want to go in there, so I told them where I was going and that I would meet them in 45 minutes in the food court next to the Chinese food stand. I was standing at one of the listening stations, listening to the new Simple Plan CD, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look into a pair of amazingly blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, taking off the head phones.

"Yeah, I'm Chris, Chris Kline. What's your name?"

"Jana."

"That's pretty. You got a last name?"

"Orton, why?"

"Orton, as in Randy Orton?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Since when does Randy Orton have a kid?"

"Since May 15, 1991, now do you want something? Because I'm a little busy." I said, getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'm in a little trouble." The guy said. He had to be about as tall as Robbie, (RVD) and he had to be at least 17. He was good looking, really good looking.

"Oh you are, huh?" I could practically taste the cheesy pick-up line that I knew was coming.

"Yeah. See, I lost my phone number, and I was just wondering if I could have yours." He said, smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and put the head phones back on.

"Dude, I'm _so_ not interested." I said, turning the music back on and turning it up as loud as it could go. The head phones slid off of my head and I turned around to see the guy again.

"WHAT?!"

"I want your phone number, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is! Now go away!"

"Will you stop being such a little bitch and give me a break! Act your age instead of acting like you're 12. Just give me your number, we'll go out a couple of times, have sex once or twice, and then we'll go our separate ways."

"I am acting my age you asshole, I'm 13! Now leave me the hell alone!"

"The hell you're 13. Not built like this, with that ass and those tits. Now, just give me your number." He said, grabbing my upper arm with his right hand, and with his other hand, he tried to grab my chest. I instantly twisted my arm out of his hand and hit him in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled a bit, but he didn't go down; so I hit him with a spinning back heel kick and he went flying into the CD rack about a foot behind him. I jumped on him and started hitting him in the face over and over. He'd called me a bitch, and I wasn't letting that slide. My dad had always told me that if a man ever called me out of my name to beat the living hell out of him; so I did, that is, until mall security came along and pulled me off of him. They escorted me to the little booth where they put the shoplifters and other trouble makers, and then they called the police. They took all of my things away from me, including my cell phone, so I couldn't even call my dad or Amy or anyone.

I was charged with disturbing the Peace and Simple Assault, since I had broken the guy's nose, and I would be fined $200. I knew I was screwed. The Police took me down town, and gave me my phone call. I immediately called my dad, because I knew Stacy and Amy had called them already.

* * *

"Hello?" he said, sounding panicked.

"Daddy?" I said, crying. I was so scared.

"Jayna, baby where are you?"

"The Police Station."

"What are you doing down there?"

"I got arrested."

"Jayna Lisa Orton! What the hell did you do?!"

"Please come get me Dad, I'm so scared, and it wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! Just come get me! Please? Don't leave me in here." I said, getting pretty hysterical.

"Calm down baby girl. I'm coming, just sit tight, and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." I choked out. They took me back to the Juvenile room and I sat down and put my head on the table. I cried myself to sleep.

Randy's POV

I can't believe my daughter got arrested! I mean, I don't know what she could have done to be arrested, she's a good kid. When Amy and Stace called me saying they couldn't find her, I thought that she had just run off, but now, I don't know whether to be relieved that she's alright, or furious that she's in jail. I took Dave with me, since John had a meeting with Vince about something. I got in to the Police station and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" the man at the desk said.

"Uh, yeah, I need to pick my daughter up, she was arrested at the mall."

"What's the name?"

"Orton, Jayna Orton. She's 13 years old."

"There's an Orton here, but she doesn't look anything close to 13."

"Look man, I just want to get my little girl out of here. Now where is she?"

"Juvenile, third floor."

"Thanks."

Dave and I went up to the third floor and went to the front desk again.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman at the desk said kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter. Her name's Jayna. Jayna Orton. She's 13 years old and I know she's terrified. Can I go see her, please?" I said, getting kind of nervous.

"Sure thing sir. I think your daughter is in room nine, she cried herself to sleep, poor thing. And from the statement she gave me, she had every right to do what she did, in my opinion." She said. I could tell she had a soft spot for Jayna, and that she liked her.

"Well, what happened? What are the charges?"

"Disturbing the Peace, and Simple Assault. She just has to pay a $200 fine, seeing how it's her first offence."

As soon as she said that, Dave and I winced. We knew what had happened. Someone had pissed her off, and she kicked their ass.

"Apparently, a teenage boy of about 17 years of age sexually harassed her and tried to fondle her. Called her out of her name. So she attacked him. Store clerk said she was doing Karate."

Dave started to chuckle.

"That's Squirt for you; quick to kick someone's ass. That's from you Orton."

"Shut up Dave," I laughed. "Can I see her, and get her side?"

"Sure, fallow me." She said, coming from behind the desk. We fallowed her down a series of hallways and she unlocked a door. Dave and I went in and saw Jayna sitting in a chair sleeping on the table, using her arms as a pillow. Her little face was tear-streaked, and her hair was out of its usual braid.

"Jayna, wake up baby girl." I said, shaking her slightly.

"Dad, leave me alone. Five more minutes," she grumbled. Dave laughed and just picked her up, holding his hands under her arms and letting her dangle there. He started shaking her playfully until she woke up.

"Uncle Dave, Stop!" she whined. When he did, and he put her down, she dove into his arms hugging him. "Uncle Dave, I'm sorry I got put in this place. When can I go home? Is my dad here? Is he mad at me? I'm so scared right now. What if they send me to prison? What if I have to stay here and I never see you, or dad, or Amy or Matt or Jeff or…"

She was babbling. That meant she was more than just scared, she was terrified. She was so scared that she didn't even notice me standing in the corner.

"…Justin, or Uncle John, or Uncle Paul, or Uncle Ric, or Nunzie, or Robbie, or Johnny the Bull, or D-Von or – "

"Jayna, slow down baby girl, okay? Everything's going to be FINE, just fine.Squirt, your dad's not mad at you, okay?" Dave said, smiling.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm right here Peanut." I said, smiling at her. She smirked at me and ran across the room into my arms. I hugged her tight and I let her cry.

"I'm sorry dad, I swear I didn't mean to get arrested, I swear!"

"Jayna, breathe, okay? Just breathe, calm down, and take a couple of deep breaths. Okay, tell me what happened."

"I was in the CD store, sampling the Simple Plan CD because I wanted to buy it. Amy and Stacy went to Victoria's Secret, and I didn't wanna go, so we made arrangements to meet in the food court. This guy came up and tried to get my number. I told him to back off, but he wouldn't. He grabbed my arm, called me a bitch and started to try to grab my chest. So, I hit him with a roundhouse, but he wouldn't go down. So I hit him with a spinning back heel kick, and he flew into the CD rack. Then I jumped on him and started beating the hell out of him." She said, looking at the ground the whole time.

"What happened next?"

"Mall security came, took me in that little box thingy that they put the shop lifters in. They took my purse, so I couldn't call anyone since my cell was in there. Then the Police came and brought me here."

"It's alright baby doll, all I have to do is pay 200 bucks, and we're outta here."

"Really?" she said in this little baby voice; it meant she was tired.

"Really, really."

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you carry me? I'm really tired." She said. I could tell she was wiped.

"Jetlag finally catching up with you?" Dave laughed. She nodded, smirking a little. I bent down and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I stood up straight and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I put my arms under her to keep her from sliding down to the floor, and Dave opened the door. We walked back into the hall. We paid the fine, got her things and got into the car. I laid her down on the back seat, where she immediately went to sleep. When she did, I pulled out my cell while Dave drove and called my Hotel room where everyone was waiting.

"Hello?"

"John, It's me."

"Its Randy guys." He said. All of a sudden, a wave of questions hit me at the same time from everyone in the room.

"You find her? Where was she? Is she okay?"

"Cena put me on speaker phone. Guys, calm down, alright she's fine. She went and got herself arrested." I laughed.

"What did she do?" Came Jeff's voice. He sounded really amused.

"She kicked some guys ass cause he grabbed her chest."

"That's my Girl!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah, she's really wiped. Fell asleep in the backseat."

"Randy, I'm so sorry about this, I should have made her come with me into the store."

"It's alright Stace, it's not your fault. I just feel sorry for the guy who messed with Jayna. Is Rob in there?"

"Yep! I'm here man."

"She hit him with a roundhouse and a spinning heel kick."

"Damn, I've felt her roundhouse, it hurts! I didn't know she could do a spinning heel though."

"Yeah, apparently, it was powerful enough to knock the guy back a foot and make him knock over an entire row of CD Racks in Sam Goody."

A chouos of 'Damn's', 'Oh shit's' and 'Man, that had to hurt's.' went through the room.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes, Okay?"

"Alright, See ya man," John said. I hung up the phone and looked back at Jayna.

"I still can't believe she got arrested," Dave said, chuckling.

"I know, but at least she's alright."

"Yeah, I know Orton. I don't know what I would have done if she'd gotten hurt man, I love that kid like a daughter, I think every one on the roster does."

"Except Jeff, of course, who treats her like his little sister." I laughed. "But what if something serious had happened to her Dave? I mean, what if she'd gotten hurt, or that creep had snatched her or something? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Nothing did happen Randy. She's been able to protect herself since she was six years old. She quit ballet and went to Karate, remember? She can protect her self just fine. And there's always someone there to protect her if she can't."

"You're right Dave, but I'm a dad, it's my job to worry." I looked back at Jayna and noticed her pants. They were kind of tight, and I didn't like it. "Why does my little girl have on those tight ass pants?" I said, looking at Dave.

"Those aren't all that tight Randy. Jay's growing up, she's going to test her boundaries and see what she can get away with. And you know if she can't handle it she'll let you know, once her Orton pride and arrogance lets her."

"You sure man?"

"I know, I was a teenager once. Remember that." He joked. "But I have nieces, I know these things."

"Alright Dave, I know I have to loosen up a bit, but I'm not going to let her have a free reign."

"Never said you did bro, just let her hang out with Justin more, let the two of them go to parties and things with out sending Jeff to spy on them. You know, let her grow up and make her own mistakes."

"Thanks D, I needed that. But she's still not getting away with those tight ass pants."

Jayna's POV

I woke up in a bed, so I figured that I was in my dad's hotel room. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. Then I put my hair in a low ponytail and walked into the main part of the hotel room. Taped to the TV was a note.

_Jayna,_

_Me and Stacy went out. Order room service if you get hungry. We'll be back by 9:00, and we'll do whatever you want. Just me and you, I promise. John's room number is 1217, Dave is with Paul and Ric right across the hall, and Jeff is next door in 1109. Amy and Matt are in room 1343 if you need anyone. You're free to go swimming or to the gym or something, just keep your cell with you, just in case. Be careful._

_Love,  
__Dad_

I smirked to myself and went to the room to get changed into some work-out clothes. I might have been 13, but I worked out constantly. I was hoping no one that annoyed me was in the gym, because I was having a really shitty day, and I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

I ran down the hall dressed in black stretch pants and a camouflage John Cena t-shirt that Amy had cut up for me with a black tank top underneath. I also had on my black converses. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator. I was suddenly swept off of my feet and spun around in a circle. I would have been scared, but I saw a flash of long blonde hair and I knew exactly who it was.

"Christopher Irvine, put me down!" I laughed.

"Now Jay is that the way you talk to your favorite wrestler?" he laughed.

"Now Irvine, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm her favorite." A voice with a southern accent said.

"JEFF!" I screamed, running down the hall to the purple-haired man standing there. He picked me up, spinning me around.

"How ya doing Jayna-doll?" he said, using the nick name he gave me.

"Great, Jeffie."

"I heard you had quite a vacation so far." He said, smirking.

"You hear what happened?" I said, looking down.

"Yeah."

"You mad at me?"

"Now why would he be?" Chris said, joining us down the hall.

"Because, I've never gotten into serious trouble, and now he has a reason to be disappointed in me." I said, getting quiet. So you know, I never cry unless I'm seriously in pain, or really scared or mad. Things like getting cuts, and falling really hard might make other girls cry, but I hardly ever cry. About anything.

"Jayna-doll, look at me." I looked up at him, and he smiled. "What you got arrested for was a technicality. You were kicking some guy's ass because he grabbed you. He put his hands on you and you retaliated. You did nothing wrong, and if I had been there, I'd have kicked his ass for you. No body touches my "baby sister" and gets away with it." He said, giving me a hug that I gratefully returned.

"Thanks, Jeffie, I needed that." I said.

"Jeffie?" Chris said, amused.

"Only I get to call him that, Christopher." I said smartly, smirking the Orton smirk at him.

"Dude, you look just like your dad. Oh yeah, Ash says hey, and he'll be on the road when we hit New York in two weeks." Chris said. Ash was Chris's son; he was 17, like my other big brother. We were close, but not as close as me and Jussy.

"Cool. Justin's going to be on the road in three days." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'm going down to the gym for a while, let my dad know if he comes back from his date before I come back upstairs?" I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Okay. Rob's down there right now, he just left." Robbie was Jeff's Room mate. They always room together.

"Robbie's down there?"

"Yeah, he's only been down there for about ten minutes. Come by my room later tonight, I have your birthday present."

"Alright Jeffie.

I gave him another hug, punched Chris in the shoulder, and ran to the elevator. I got off, and walked/ran through the lobby. I entered the gym and saw a couple of people already in there. Adam and Kenzo Suzuki were sparing in the ring, Robbie was on a treadmill, Nunzio was hitting a punching bag, being coached by Johnny Stamboli, Paul aka Big Show was lifting weights, and the one man I completely hate, Carlito Caribbean Cool was talking on his cell phone, waiting for Mark to get through with some free weights. I smiled to myself and got onto a treadmill next to Robbie's.

"Hey Robbie." I said, setting the speed and incline.

"What's up little girl?" he puffed out. He was kind of red, and I could figure out that he was almost finished with his run.

"Noting much, just trying to get a little work out in, my sensei says that if I train hard enough, I could be a black belt in two years." I said, settling into a fast jog.

"I heard you've already had a little bit of a work out." Rob smiled, looking over at me.

"That wasn't my fault though, I swear. He touched me first, so I kicked his butt." I said simply.

"I heard you could do a spinning back heel kick now, where'd you pick it up? Class?"

"No, I actually taught myself that one watching you, and Shelton Benjamin."

"Oh, well, you feel like sparing? I haven't had a worthy opponent in a while, except Kenzo." He said, turning off his machine and stepping off.

"Okay, just let me finish my mile, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll be sitting by the ring when you get done." He smiled, and he walked over to talk to Paul, who was wiping his face with a towel. I turned up the speed on my treadmill, trying to get my mile over with quickly. I was starting to zone out, and was about ¾ of the way done, when a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, I want you so sign this petition to help get rid of that, that _thug_ of a general manager Theodore Long."

"No way. Mr. Long of one of the greatest GM's this business has ever seen. And I wouldn't help get rid of him if my life depended on it." I said.

I finished off my mile, and then I got off of the tread mill and looked up at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to say no to me? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Jayna Lisa Orton. Now back off." I said, rolling my eyes at him. Then I turned around and walked straight into Jesus, whose pants stopped at my forehead.

"What, are you trying to intimidate me?" I said, staring up at Carlito with narrow eyes. He smiled and answered.

"Of course. A lovely young defenseless woman such as your self shouldn't disagree with Carlito; it's not cool."

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away. Jesus grabbed my arm, so I kicked him hard as I could in the y_ou know what's._ When he hit the ground, I did the same to Carlito.

"My dad and my uncles are going kick your asses." I muttered, and then walked over to Rob, who was waiting for me with a concerned look on his face.

"Little girl, what was that? What happened?" he said. Paul and Mark, who'd finished with his workout by that time, listened on with interest.

"Well, Carlito came over and tried to get me to sign his stupid petition to get rid of Mr. Long. I told him I'd never sign it and turned to walk away, but Jesus was blocking me. Then he threatened me, so I kicked them both in the nuts, and told them Dad, and pretty much everyone else was going to kick their asses. He doesn't know who I am though, so he's really in for it. I mean, I hate him for what he did to Uncle John, and I'd never do anything he wanted me to." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"He threatened a 13 year old girl?" Paul said his voice low and dangerous.

"Yes. And Jesus grabbed my arm, so I kicked him as hard as I could in the you know what's, and hit Carlito before he knew what happened."

"Well, I have a match tomorrow against him, I'll make him pay."

"Thanks, Mark." I said, sliding into the ring, and starting to stretch. Rob stood there, talking to Mark, about something, and got in the ring about five minutes later. We got into a fierce match, Karate, not wrestling. We were hitting each other, because Rob knew I could take hits; he just didn't hit me hard. We went on for about forty minutes, non-stop, until a voice called me.

"Jayna, you in here?"

I ducked Robbie's kick, and then hit him with a roundhouse that knocked him off balance, but didn't make him fall down.

"I'm over here dad!"

Robbie clipped me, and I jumped back up a la Amy. I reached to punch him, but he blocked it. He went to kick me, but I caught his foot, then hit him with a spinning back heel kick. He went down, and I sat on his chest cross legged. Mark slid in the ring and hit the matt three times, making me the winner.

"Rob, you could have kicked out of that one." Johnny smirked.

"I know, but I'm tired. I'd ran 10 miles before the match, and she only did two!" he argued, winking at me. I stuck out my tongue at him, and rolled out of the ring to my dad.

"What's up Peanut? I got a call from Mark saying that you'd gotten into trouble."

"It wasn't trouble par-say, just I little misunderstanding." I said, smiling to myself.

"Kicking two superstars in the balls isn't a "little misunderstanding" young lady. Now, what happened?"

"Carlito and Jesus."

"Don't say anymore. With those two, you can't help but want to kick their asses. John doesn't know yet, because if he does, nothing's going to stop him from going on another rampage."

"No, but Big Paul, Robbie, Nunzio, and pretty much the people in the gym are the only people who know what happened."

"Well, my date with Stacy is over, and I'm all yours until show time tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Movie night."

"Deal."

I went with my dad up to the room, and we pigged out on ice cream and watched all of my favorite movies. Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, XXX, The Ring, The Rundown, Fight Club, and The Scorpion King. I fell asleep watching The Scorpion King in my dad's lap, and he fell asleep too. And that's howUncle John found us the next morning.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people, my computer crashed! I'm passing it on to Florida, so Take it away baby girl! lol 


End file.
